1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to direct current (DC) voltage generating apparatus for generating stable DC voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
DC voltage is widely used to provide power for motherboards and fans during tests in the factory. However, the DC power adapter usually has a large size, occupies large amounts of space, and is very expensive, all of which factors increase the manufacturing cost.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.